Arigatou
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: Dihari ulang tahunnya yang 17, Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat mengejutkan. Biasa namun berharga. Spesial fict for Sasuke's birthday... Oneshot! Sasusaku fict. Warning: insite. Dont forget RnR...


Special fict for Sasuke's birthday

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

=Arigatou=

By Kirei Atsuka

Warning: Gaje, OOC, misstypo, dll...

Dont like, dont read...

Enjoy it! ^,^v

=Arigatou=

...xXxXx...

Sasuke's POV

KRINGG! KRIINGG!

Tanganku mencoba meraih dan mematikan jam weker yang berdering itu. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kutemukan diriku terbangun ditempat yang sangat kukenal dan sangat nyaman. Ya, tempat yang kukenal sebagai kamarku, di rumahku, rumah keluarga Uchiha, di desa Konoha.

Aku menghela napas panjang, rasanya aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku telah kembali ke Konoha, padahal sebelumnya tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku bahwa aku akan kembali. Tapi tak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan aku disini. Ini semua berkat usaha teman setimku, Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berdua tidak pernah menyerah untuk membawaku kembali.

Aku pun bangun dari tempat tidurku, berjalan menuju kamar mandi, karena aku harus segera bersiap untuk menjalankan misi.

Semenjak aku kembali ke desa ini, statusku yang awalnya sebagai ninja pelarian sekarang menjadi ninja tahanan luar, yaitu ninja yang masih dapat menjalan misi namun hanya misi didalam desa saja.

Aku pun keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dengan handuk yang masih mengantung dirambutku.

Kemudian kulirik kalander yang tergantung disebelah cermin, 'tanggal 23 juli?' gumamku. Berarti ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas. Namun aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah dapur untuk makan pagi, dan saat aku buka lemari pendingin, bingo! Tidak makanan yang ku temui, hanya beberapa buah tomat yang hampir busuk, 'apa-apaan ini?' batinku.

TOKTOK!

Pintu rumahku diketuk, 'siapa sih yang pagi-pagi seperti sudah bertamu, apa tidak tahu aku sedang kelaparan' umpatku.

TOKTOK!

"Iya, sebentar."

TOKTOK!

"Iya."

Kubuka pintu rumahku dan aku mendapati dua orang sedang yang kukenal, Naruto 'dobe' dan Sakura yang berdiri didepan pintu membawa tas plastik besar ditangan mereka.

Sakura menyapaku ramah seperti biasanya, dan Naruto 'dobe' sudah berseru dengan semangatnya yang berlebihan itu, padahal hari masih pagi.

"Boleh kami masuk?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Masuk saja, aku tidak melarangnya, asal kalian tidak berniat jahat saja," ucapku asal.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, ''tidak mungkin kami berniat jahat, kami sudah susah payah membawamu kesini dan kami akan melakukan apa saja untuk membelamu" ucapnya.

Kulihat Naruto pun menggangguk setuju.

Aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk, dan membawa mereka menuju dapur, karena aku berharap mereka membawakanku makanan.

Sakura pun meletakkan plastik-plastik diatas meja, "sudah makan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng lemah, ''aku tidak punya makanan,'' akuku.

Aku menunduk malu, karena disinilah mereka tepat melihat seorang Uchiha yang bergengsi tinggi sedang kelaparan.

Naruto yang membantu Sakura mengeluarkan isi dari plastik itu berseru, "kau beruntung, Teme. Untung saja aku dan Sakura-chan mampir ke toko membeli bahan makanan."

"Baiklah aku akan ambil bahannya sebagian, dan Naruto kau simpan yang lainya di lemari pendingin, dan Sasuke-kun... Kau tunggu saja akan ku buatkan makanan untuk kita semua," gadis itu berseru dengan semangatnya, dan tentu saja ia meminta izin dahulu untuk menggunakan peralatan masak milikku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, pasrah saja dan hanya duduk didepan meja makan. Aku malas berkomentar macam-macam dengan keadaan lapar begini.

Tak lama kemudian...

Sakura menaruh tiga buah gelas dihadapanku dan Naruto, dan mengisinya dengan teh hijau. Terlihat kepulan asap dari gelas itu, menandakan bahwa teh-teh itu masih panas.

"Sementara menunggu masakannya matang, minum teh saja ya? Teh hijau ini baik untuk kesehatan loh," ucapnya seraya mempromosikan teh panasnya.

Aku dan Naruto mengambil gelas itu, dan meminumnya. Akibat tidak sabaran, si'dobe' sibuk mengaduh kepanasan, karena meminumnya tanpa meniupnya. Akhirnya Sakura menjadi marah dan mengomeli Naruto.

"Dasar dobe,"ejekku.

"Teme!" balasnya seraya mengipasi lidahnya yang kepanasan dengan tangannya.

TOKTOK!

TOKTOK!

Pintu rumahku kembali diketuk, membuat pertengkaran itu berhenti.

"Siapa itu? Kalian mengundang orang lain?' tanyaku kepada mereka.

Mereka berdua pun menggeleng.

Naruto pun menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu, padahal alasan lainnya agar ia dapat menghindar dari omelan Sakura.

Suasana dapur menjadi hening, tak ada diantara kami yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, hanya terdengar suara panci yang mengepul .

"Astaga! Masakanku!" seru Sakura kaget, ia buru-buru mengangkat masakannya dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkok.

Kemudian Sakura meyajikan makanan-makanan itu diatas meja. Aku pun mulai tergiur dengan masakannya yang tampaknya lezat itu.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Coba deh kesini, lihat siapa yang datang!" Naruto berseru dari depan pintu.

Aku dan Sakura bergegas kesana, dan ternyata Sai adalah tamu yang tidak diundang itu.

Dengan wajah kesal, aku bertanya padanya, "apa yang kau lakukan dikomplek rumahku?"

"Jadi ini komplek Uchiha, pantas saja sepi, oh iya ka.. hmphhm..." ucapan Sai terhenti karena kulihat Sakura dan Naruto buru-buru menyumpal mulutnya yang terlalu jujur itu.

"Kau ini menganggu reuni tim kami saja," Naruto mengumpat kesal.

Yang dimaksud hanya memasang tampang innocent dan membuat kami bertiga semakin kesal saja.

"Ya, mau bagimana lagi, ajak saja dia makan bersama kita,"ucapku seraya melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke dapur.

Akhirnya makan pagi itu diwarnai dengan keributan antara Naruto dan Sai, serta Sakura. Tapi, aku tidak peduli, setidaknya keributan itu dapat sedikit membuat rumahku menjadi meriah lagi.

...arigatou...

Setelah makan pagi yang heboh itu selesai, kami pun bersiap menjalani kegiatan kami masing-masing. Si dobe dan Sai pergi menemui Yamato toucho, Sakura pergi bertugas ke rumah sakit dan aku harus pergi ke kantor hokage untuk melapor.

Aku dan Sakura berjalan beriringan, karena tempat yang kami tuju searah. Kami berdua hanya diam, aku maupun Sakura tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

Aku juga bingung mau bicara apa. Kulirik gadis itu, banyak yang berubah darinya, aku rasa dia bukan Sakura yang dulu, Sakura yang cengeng, Sakura yang lemah, dan Sakura yang selalu memujaku.

Yang kulihat sekarang adalah Sakura yang kuat, tegar, serta dewasa dan kata si'dobe, ia memiliki tenaga seperti monster. Namun, ada hal yang kutemukan tidak berubah darinya, yaitu senyuman tulusnya, yang baru kusadari membuatku nyaman.

Betapa bodohnya aku, karena aku pernah menyia-nyiakan perasaannya. Mungkin iniah saat yang tepat untuk aku menyatakan, aku takut. Aku takut tidak memiliki kesempatan seperti ini lagi.

"Eng..." kami berdua tiba-tiba membuka suara bersamaan.

Ia menyuruhku untuk bicara duluan, namun kubantah dan malah menyuruhnya untuk bicara.

Kulihat, ia menatapku dengan tatapan ragu.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku membatin kecewa, 'jadi dia hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja.' Karena sebenarnya aku mengharapkan ia mengucapkan kata yang lain.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk, "hadiahnya belum aku beli, nanti saja ya?" mohonnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Ucapku dengan nada datar.

"Ini ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belaskan? Bolehku tahu apa harapanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Aku memandangnya sejenak, dan kemudian menerawarang kearah langit, "aku... ingin bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga Uchiha."

Sakura terkejut dengan jawabanku yang sangat mustahil itu.

"Ta... tapi..."

"Itu sangat tidak mungkinkan?" potongku.

Ia pun kembali mengangguk perlahan.

Aku pun memandangnya dengan tatapan serius, "tapi, aku punya sebuah harapan lagi, semoga saja dapat tercapai."

"Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mmm... Membangun kembali klan Uchiha..." jawabku seraya tersenyum nakal kearahnya.

Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, kearah lain. Rupanya ia tahu apa yang aku maksudkan. Tidak salah jika merasa dialah orang yang aku maksud, karena dari dulu, hanya dia wanita yang sangat akrab denganku, selain Karin yang baru saja kukenal.

Aku pun tersenyum senang, karena dapat membuatnya menjadi blushing setengah mati dengan pernyataanku itu.

Akhirnya kami pun kembali dalam diam, dan terus menyusuri jalan yang masih cukup sepi. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak sadar bahwa kami telah sampai didepan rumah sakit Konoha, tempat Sakura bertugas.

"Sasuke-kun, aku duluan ya" ia berpamitan padaku seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kantor hokage.

Sesampainya di kantor Hokage, aku terkejut karena aku bebas misi karena aku hari ini berulang tahun, sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

""Otanjoubi omedetto, Sasuke-san!" ucap godaime hokage, dan assistennya, Shizune.

Aku membalasnya dengan ramah, "arigatou, godaime-sama, Shizune-san."

"Tapi, besok jangan lupa kembali ke sini untuk menjalankan misimu, Sasuke," godaime mengingatkan.

"Ha'i" jawabku.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar kantor hokage. Perasaan senang karena hari bebas misi, tapi hal itu membuatku bingung mau melakukan apa. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berlatih.

Saat melewati toko bunga milik Yamanaka, aku berhenti sejenak untuk membeli beberapa karangan bunga.

Ino yang saat itu sedang menjaga toko tampak terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menyapaku dengan ramah, walau terlihat ia berusaha untuk menggodaku, namun aku tetap bersikap biasa saja. Disana aku menbeli seikat bunga lily putih, karena aku berencana untuk mengunjungi makam keluaga Uchiha.

Setelah keluar dari toko Yamanaka, aku pun kembali berjalan kearah makam keluarga Uchiha, saat berada di sana aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Mengingat tragedi berdarah yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, serta tentang kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Walaupun begitu aku mencoba menerima semuanya, dan melanjutkan hidupku kembali tanpa bayang-bayang akan dendam.

Setelah meletakkan bunga dimakam Uchiha, aku pergi ketempatku biasa berlatih bersama Itachi dulu, lagi-lagi tempat yang dipenuhi kenangan.

...arigatou...

Aku menyandarkan diriku yang kelelahan dibawah pohon yang rindang, aku tak tahu sudah lama aku tidak berlatih. Mungkin lebih dari tiga jam. Hari sudah semakin siang tampaknya, karena cuaca semakin terasa panas.

Semenjak aku kembali, aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar tentang tim Hebi, awalnya aku juga mengajak mereka untuk tinggal bersamaku. Namun mereka menolak dengan alasan ingin tak ingin menyusahkanku lagi. Akhirnya, aku menunjuk Juugo yang menjadi pemimpin tim itu, karena aku kurang yakin untuk menunjuk Karin ataupun Suigetsu.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku aku merindukan tim yang tidak kalah berisiknya dengan timku, tim 7.

Kurasakan mataku mulai mengantuk, dan aku memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak dibawah pohon itu.

...arigatou...

"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun."

Terdengar suara yang kukenal sedang mencoba membangunkanku, "heh? Sakura-chan?" tanyaku sambil mengucek kedua mataku.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "selamat sore, rupanya Sasuke-kun tidurnya pulas sekali, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran kami disini."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, ternyata Sai dan si dobe juga ada disini. Kemudian aku pun memandang kearah langit yang mulai menguning.

Ternyata benar, hari sudah sore. Sepertinya aku sudah tidur terlalu lama hari ini.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Naruto-san ingin mentraktir kita semua makan di Ichiraku," Sai menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa disuruh.

'Siapa yang suruh dia menjawab pertanyaanku?' batinku kesal. Jujur, sebenarnya aku belum bisa berteman baik dengan pemuda itu.

"Ayo, cepat aku sudah lapar!" desak Naruto tidak sabar.

"Huh, dasar dobe" ejekku padanya.

Ia tidak mengubrisnya, sepertinya lapar membuatnya malas berdebat.

...arigatou...

Saat di Ichiraku, Ayame-san menyuguhiku semangkok ramen dengan potongan tomat diatasnya. Hadiah untuk ulang tahunku, katanya. Aku pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Sasuke-kun ini hadiah yang kujanjikan," Sakura menyerahkan sekeranjang penuh tomat ketanganku.

Aku tercengang menerima hadiah tak terduga itu.

"Ini hadiah dariku, teme" Naruto memberikanku sebuah ikat kepala baru, karena ikat kepalaku yang dulu telah tergores saat pertarungan kami di lembah akhir dulu.

"Ini ikat kepalamu, ini membuktikan kau sudah kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha, seperti dulu" lanjutnya bangga.

"Eee... aku tidak tahu kau mau merimanya atau tidak, tapi ini hadiah dariku," tiba-tiba Sai menyela pembicaraan kami dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan padaku, aku pun membukanya dan ternyata isinya gambar seekor ayam?

"Ayam?" tanya kami bertiga bingung seraya menatap gambar itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, "itu karena aku melihat rambut Sasuke-san itu mirip sekali dengan ekor ayam, oleh karena itu aku menggambarnya, aku harap kau menyukainya" jawabnya dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

'Keterlaluan' batinku seraya mengaktifkan mata sharinganku.

Kulihat Sakura juga menyiapkan tinjunya, dan Naruto menyiapkan bunshinnya untuk membuat rasengan.

"Hai.. hai tahan dulu," tahan seseorang.

Kami pun menoleh kearah suara, "Kakashi -sensei?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

Aku hanya menatap bingung, saat kakashi mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa semuanya sudah siap. Aku pun semakin dibuat bingung saat Sakura menarik tanganku pergi dari Ichiraku bersama Naruto dan Sai. Bahkan karena kami berburu-buru, kudengar Naruto meminta Kakashi untuk membayarkan mie ramen kami.

...arigatou...

Sakura membawa kami menuju tempat tertinggi dari kantor hokage-yang-aku-tidak-tahu-apa-namanya. Aku tercegang melihat banyak shinobi yang kukenal ada disana, seperti tim 8, tim 10, tim Neji, dan bahkan Gaara dan timnya pun ada.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, tipis. Hal itu malah semakin membuat tanda tanya besar dalam otakku. Aku bingung mau berkata apa, semuanya begitu... Mengejutkan.

"Ini?" tanyaku menebak-nebak.

Kulihat Sakura berjalan kearah kumpulan shinobi itu, dan dengan satu gerakan tangan, semua memandang kearahku.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Sasuke!" mereka berseru dengan kompaknya.

Namun tidak bagi orang-orang bersikap tenang seperti Neji, Gaara, serta Shino dan Hinata. Bahkan kulihat Shikamaru, shinobi pemalas itu, bersorak sambil menutup kedua matanya. Tertidur.

"Maaf, cuma ini yang bisa kami berikan," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Hn. Ini tidak terlalu buruk."

Gadis itu kembali menyuingkan senyumnya mendengar kata-kataku.

...arigatou...

Hari semakin sore, dan gelap. Para shinobi itu asyik dengan diri mereka sendiri. Aku hanya duduk diam dan mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok gadis berambut pink, yang tidak terlihat dari tadi. Sepertinya aku merindukannya, aku rasa.

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku pun menoleh.

Ternyata Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku dan menyuruhku berdiri. Kusambut uluran tangannya dan berdiri disampingnya.

Sebenarnya aku masih bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya yang dia siapkan untukku?

Tiba-tiba...

Sebuah kembang api besar berwarna biru meluncur dengan indahnya, disusul dengan kembang api lain yang saling mengadu keindahan dilangit kala itu. Suara-suara letupannya membahana seiring dengan teriakan gembira para shinobi yang ada disana.

Kulirik gadis itu, mata emeraldnya berbinar senang. Rupanya ia sangat menikmati pertunjukan itu.

"Indah ya?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hn. Sepertimu." Jawabku cepat.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, Sasuke-kun?''

Aku menggeleng cepat, "hn. Tidak. Nikmati saja kembang apinya."

Gadis itu kembali memfokuskan matanya kearah langit. Aku pun menarik tangan kanan dan mengenggamnya erat. Dengan maksud ia mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan tadi.

Tak ada respon darinya, namun wajahnya yang bersemu merah itu, tidak bisa luput dari pandangan bola mata onyx milikku.

...arigatou...

Setelah acara itu berakhir. Aku mengantarkan Sakura pulang kerumahnya. Padahal sebenarnya si dobe ingin mengantarnya. Tapi, syukurlah Kakashi bisa membujuknya dengan dengan iming-iming mie ramen. Dasar maniak ramen.

"Arigatou," gadis itu kembali membungkukan badannya. Sesaat kami sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Hn."

Gadis itu menawarkan aku untuk mampir. Aku pun menolaknya dengan alasan ingin segera pulang. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk karena hari sudah semakin larut.

Aku mengela napas panjang, 'Sasuke, ini saatnya.'

"Sakura" tahanku.

Aku menarik tangannya kearahku dengan tiba-tiba, menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukku. Gadis itu terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kulepaskan pelukan itu, dan kini kudekatkan wajahku kearahnya, mencoba memperkecil jarak diantara kami. Sampai-sampai aku dapat merasakan suara napasnya yang memburu. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat memerah, ia menutup kedua mata emeraldnya. Membiarkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya, dan bibir kami hampir saja bersentuhan.

Namun, kuurungkan niatku untuk mengecup bibir mungilnya itu.

Aku pun berbisik ditelinganya, "aishiteru,"

Gadis itu tersenyum senang, "aishiteru, Sasuke-kun" balasnya.

Aku menyuingkan sebuah senyuman, senyum tulus yang hanya kutunjukan padanya.

"Arigatou, sudah tetap mencintaiku, maaf pernah membuatmu kecewa" tiba-tiba kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa sadar dari mulutku.

"Tak apa, sampai kapan pun perasaan ini tidak akan berubah" ucapnya lagi.

"Masuklah angin malam tak baik untukmu" suruhku.

Gadis itu menurut, ia segera masuk kerumahnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

...arigatou...

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan santai menuju rumah, entah kenapa perasaanku begitu lega. Hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat berarti bagiku.

Kuputar kunci itu dua kali, dan pintu rumahku pun terbuka. Dengan segera kumasuk dan kututup pintu itu tanpa menguncinya, karena perasaanku menyuruhku untuk melakukannya. Lagipula siapa yang berniat mencuri di komplek yang sudah seperti komplek mati ini?

Kurebahkan tubuhku ditempat tidurku dan mencoba memejamkan kedua mataku. Namun sepertinya otakku menyuruhku untuk tetap terjaga.

Kuraih sebuah frame foto yang terletak dimeja disamping tempat tidurku, frame foto keluargaku dan memeluknya erat, berharap dapat bertemu mereka. Walau hanya dalam mimpi. Aku pun kembali memejamkan kedua mataku.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..."

Kudengar suara lembut seorang wanita yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Aku terjaga, dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari arah suara.

"Kaa-san?"

Mataku terbelalak kaget, kulihat sosok kaa-san yang sedang tersenyum kearahku. Kekagetanku bertambah takala bukan hanya sosok kaa-san saja yang aku lihat, namun ada sosok lain yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tou-san... a.. aniki?"

Mereka tersenyum padaku. Membuatku tak kuasa menahan air mata yang mengalir bebas dari pelupuk mataku.

Kaa-san mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, "Sasuke, sekarang kau sudah besar ya?"

Aku tersenyum pahit. Walau semua itu hanya terlihat seperti ilusi saja, namun aku tak peduli, karena itu seperti nyata bagiku, sangat nyata.

"Kau sudah berusaha semampumu untuk membangkitkan kembali klan kita, tou-san bangga padamu. Karena seperti itulah anak tou-san."

Kali ini aku mendengar kembali kata-kata tou-san yang dulu selalu diucapkan pada Itachi. Kata-kata yang membuatku selalu berusaha melampaui Itachi.

Kulihat kali ini Itachi berjalan kearahku, dan dengan sekejap, kulindungi dahiku yang pasti akan menjadi sasaran jitakannya, seperti dulu.

"Tidak untuk kali ini, aniki" aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ia hanya membalas dengan senyumnya yang khas, "kau sudah melampauiku, Sasuke"

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Sasuke" ucap mereka.

"Arigatou," isakku.

"Sekarang saatnya kami untuk pergi, jaga dirimu, Sasuke" pesan kaa-san.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian ingin pergi lagi? Aku kesepian disini!" tahanku.

"Kami hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, membuktikan bahwa kami tetap ada disampingmu" jelas Itachi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, "tidak. Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri lagi. Bawa aku bersama kalian!" pintaku lantang.

Okaa-san dan lainnya berpandangan heran. Sepertinya mereka tidak setuju dengan keputusanku itu.

"Tapi, bagimana dengan mereka?" Kaa san menunjuk frame tim 7 yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, "aku merasa tidak pantas lagi bersama mereka, mereka terlalu baik untukku."

Okaa-san mengela napas panjang, "baiklah."

Okaa-san mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan senang hati, kusambut uluran tangan mereka. Setelah itu, kurasakan mataku mulai didera rasa kantuk yang sangat, dan tubuhku terasa ringan bagai kapas yang terbawa angin.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, arigatou Dobe, arigatou Kakashi sensei" ucapku sebelum rasa kantuk ini benar-benar memaksaku untuk terlelap.

...arigatou...

Normal POV

Gadis berambut pink itu tidak henti-hentikan menangis. Ia terus terisak, seraya memanggil nama pemuda yang namanya terukir di batu nisan itu. Ino dan Karin yang berdiri disebelahnya terlihat lebih tegar, walaupun air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelupuk mata mereka.

Para shinobi yang hadir memasang wajah tidak percaya atas pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi saja mereka berada dipemakaman pemuda itu.

"Sudahkah Karin, berhenti menangis, dia sudah pergi" pemuda berambut perak mencoba menenangkan Karin.

"Tapi Sui, bagimana aku bisa berhenti menangis. Kita kesini untuk mengunjunginya, bukan makamnya!" bentak Karin kepada pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu.

Suigetsu hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia, Sui" tahan seorang pemuda, Juugo.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan menangis lagi" kali ini Shikamaru dan Chouji mencoba menenangkan Ino yang menangis sejadinya-jadinya.

Sai pun bingung mau berekpresi seperti apa, itu sebabnya ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Sementara, Naruto, pemuda berambut blonde itu, hanya diam. Namun, ia menangis, dan kesal.

"Kenapa? Kenapa teme? Kau pergi secepat ini?" isaknya.

"Mana janjimu, mau menjaga Sakura-chan dan tidak membuatnya menagis lagi! Mana janji kalau suatu hari nanti kita akan bertarung lagi sebagai shinobi tingkat atas! Mana?" umpat Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ini takdir. Tapi aku tenang, setidaknya dia sudah kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha, menjadi sahabat kita, dan..."

"...menjadi bagian tim 7" lanjut Kakashi.

"Heh, sensei. Kau datang terlambat, bahkan di acara pemakaman muridmu pun kau masih saja terlambat" ejek Naruto.

"Gomen Naruto, Sakura, dan... Sasuke. Diacara pemakamanmu pun aku masih saja terlambat" sesal Kakashi.

'Sasuke, aku tahu semua ini adalah takdir, namun sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa kau memilih bersama keluargamu, daripada kami. Tapi tak apa, karena kau mengatakan, bahwa salah satu impianmu adalah bersama dengan keluargamu lagi. Kini aku harap kau bisa lebih bahagia disana.'

"Ayo pulang, Sakura" ajak Kakashi saat acara pemakaman selesai.

Sakura berlari kecil menyusul Kakashi dan Naruto.

'Tapi, kau tak usah khawatir, dihati kami kau takkan tergantikan' batin Sakura lagi.

"Arigatou, Sakura" terdengar suara bisikan Sasuke ditelinga Sakura.

"Doitamashite, Sasuke-kun."

**-OWARI-**

Gimana minna, ceritanya? Endingnya terkesan maksa ya? Pengennya bikin happy ending, eh malah jadi sad ending kayak gini. Author memang gak pinter bikin fict romens. Jadi, maaf kalau kurang berkesan. Buat Sasuke-kun, otanjoubi omedetto yach *ngelempar-lempar tomat.*

Jangan lupa...

Review pleaseeee...


End file.
